Un amour qu'ils croyaient impossible
by Angel Vianney
Summary: Cet amour, personne croyaient qu'il aurait un jour exister, pourtant, il existe et il est passionné. Reste du résumé à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Tout d'abord j'aimerai vous informer que cette fanfiction sera basé sur du Yaoi tout au long de l'histoire, c'est à dire que si ce genre de récit vous dégoûte, passer votre chemin et ne m'envoyez pas de reviews désobligeant me disant que mon histoire vous dégoûte ! Sinonpour ce qui est des personnages de cette histoire, ils appartiennent à l'écrivaine J.K Rowling. **

**Je sais le prologue fait quasi-rien, mais je suis en trin d'écrire le chapitre 1, je compte mettre le début du chapitre, je viendrai le rajouter au fur et à mesure. Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oublier pas les reviews **

**Le résumé:**

**Cet amour, personne croyaient qu'il aurait un jour exister, pourtant, il existe et il est passionné. Ils ne croyaient pas devenir ce qu'ils sont devenus et encore moins tombé en amour, parce qu'ils sont supposer d'être des ennemis. Ils le cachent, ils ont peur de la réaction de leur entourage, ils ont même peur d'eux même...de ce qu'ils sont devenus.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un vent froid, même glacial, venait de souffler sur les vitres d'une petite maison. Nous sommes en Angleterre, dans une ville tranquille et paisible. Si calme, que c'est à croire, que l'on pourrait entendre les mouches voler, dans chacune des maisons. Une pleine lune, se montre fièrement, heureuse que chaque habitant, la voie dans le ciel noir ébène. Je vous dis tout cela, pourtant notre histoire ne ce passe pas dans cette ville. Pourquoi ne pas vous dire un peu, où se situe notre histoire ? Allons sur une montagne, éloigné des villes anglaises. Où nous voyons, nous simple moldu, un tas de ruine, un château plus précisément. Nous amener devant ce tas de ruines, c'est là que se passera l'histoire, dans un tas de ruines ? Non, en fait pas du tout, pour nous, ce n'est qu'un vieux château croulant, mais pour eux…

Vous ne voyez rien, car tout simplement, vous n'êtes pas des sorciers, vous n'êtes que des moldues, comme moi-même. En fait, non pas moi, car je peux le voir ce château, je peux voir ça splendeur et tout ce qui s'y passe. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerai vous le raconter, vous dire une histoire étrange, qui c'est passer dans cette école. Sur ce, commençons par le commencement, quand dites-vous ?


	2. Une journée pas comme les autres

Une goutte d'eau, coulait le long d'une feuille verte du printemps, puis une seconde suivit la précédente, c'est ainsi, que la cadence d'un orage se forma. Des nuages blancs, il y a quelques heures, étaient devenus peu à peu d'un gris sale. Le vent c'était lever, il semblait en colère, il fracassait les arbres avec une telle force. Tous pleins d'élèves se ruaient vers les portes principales du château, pour éviter de s'envoler ou bien d'être tremper jusqu'aux os. Même quelques fois, ont pouvaient surprendre quelques filles hurler, que leurs coiffures ou leurs maquillages venaient de couler, à cause de l'orage. Enfin peu importe, un peu plus loin, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond presque blanc, ce tenait sur un rocher tout près du lac.

Le temps ne semblait pas le déranger plus qu'il ne le fallait, il avait plutôt l'air détendu. L'eau lui coulait sur la nuque et dans les yeux, mais il ne fit rien pour l'enlever, puis à quoi ça aurait servit ? Après quelques secondes, elle se serait réinstaller au même endroit. Ces yeux gris, comme le ciel en cet instant, fixaient un autre élève, qui était en trin de sortir du stade de Quidditch. Ces cheveux étaient noirs, mais habituellement l'adolescent, les avaient brun chocolat, c'était la pluie qui les avait rendus noir comme ça. Il avait ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau, montrant ses muscles de sportif. Il ne remarqua pas la fixation du blond sur le rocher, puis il continua son chemin vers le château, un balai sur l'épaule.

Dire qu'avant, ce jeune adolescent blond, si hautain, si froid habituellement, venait de se découvrir un penchant pour les hommes. Par contre, ce qui était plus pire, c'était qu'il était en trin de tombé amoureux de son pire ennemi. Si l'on commençait par le début de la chose ? Du jour ou ce garçon, a eu une journée pas comme les autres, puis qui à fait cet enchaînement de surprise ?

Ce fut une personne cognant frénétique à sa porte qui le réveilla brusquement. Tout endormi, il regarda son calendrier accrocher au mur, samedi, nous étions samedi, il n'était pas en retard en cours, alors pourquoi le réveiller aussi rudement ? Il sortit de son lit trop lentement au goût du perturbateur car il s'écria;

"Putain Draco tu te réveille oui ?"

"Ouais j'arrive, calme-toi bordel" , s'écria en retour le dénommé Draco.

Draco se dirigea mollement vers la porte et l'ouvrit, à peine eut-il le temps de s'enlever qu'une jeune femme entra comme un coup de vent dans la pièce. Il se tourna, visiblement pas de bonne humeur vers la fille.

"Pansy ! T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? J'espère que tu as une bonne et urgente raison pour m'avoir réveillé un samedi matin" , s'époumona Draco contre la jeune adolescente de sa maison.

"En fait Severus te cherche partout, enfin c'est ce que Goyle m'a dit de te transmettre", répondit timidement Pansy.

"Tu me réveille simplement parce que Severus me cherche, puis ce qui n'est peut-être même pas vrai, puisse que tu sais comment est ce Goyle ! Il a une cervelle de moineau, c'est un imbécile", répondit sèchement Draco, avant de se diriger vers sa commode pour enfiler un pantalon, puis paraître quelque peu plus présentable.

Il enfila un jean bleu bien ordinaire, puis se mit à chercher sa ceinture parmi le fouillis général de sa chambre.

"Peu importe j'ai fait le message quand même", dit d'un ton neutre Pansy.

"Dit plutôt que tu avais une raison de venir me réveiller, grommela Draco, en cherchant sans grand succès sa ceinture.

"Dray" , s'offusqua Pansy.

"Écoute Pansy je t'aime bien, mais me réveiller à une heure pareille un samedi matin non la je te hais", déclara agacer l'adolescent.

Trop insulter, la Serpentard sorti de la pièce aussi vite, qu'elle en était entrer quelques minutes avant. Draco soupira, mais parce qu'il était soulager de la voir partir ou parce qu'il ne trouvait pas cette merdique de ceinture ? Les deux il faut croire. Trop découragé, il abandonna la recherche et il prit sa baguette. Il prononca « accio ceinture », puis celle-ci sorti d'un tas de linge sale pour atterir dans la main de Draco. Il faudrait vraiment que l'adolescent se décide un jour à faire le ménage de cet endroit, mais le coeur ne lui en disait rien du tout.

Après avoir trainer au moins vingt minute dans son dortoir, le Serpentard sorti frais et dispo pour la journée. Seulement, ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'aujourd'hui, ça n'allait vraiment pas être une journée comme toutes les autres.


End file.
